


The Fourth Kind

by Kindassunshine



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Frottage, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindassunshine/pseuds/Kindassunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even now Tobias couldn't say exactly when or how it had started. He still couldn't tell half the time if Eric was trying kill him or have sex with him, maybe every encounter had a little of both. </p><p>In the heat of the moment Tobias looses all his self-control and Eric never had any in the first place. Set shortly after Tris arrived in Dauntless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fourth Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Of this series I have only read Divergent... and seen the film, but I did read the book first (which I didn't do with the Hunger Games, so now Finnick in my head looks like ginger Sam Claflin) however Eric in my head looks like Eric in book.The guy in the film did have a lovely deep voice though... 
> 
> Also I must be a masochist... I hate lifts and this actually makes me anxious to read back. Aha anyway enjoy!

Tobias still remembered the first time he’s seen Eric, just a snap-shot but it lingered; the back of a close-cropped dark head and the smell of blood sizzling on the coals. He’d been the first Faction transfer, the first jumper. Tobias smiled to himself; finally ranking in second must have burned him up. Eric’s eyes were a little unfocused as he stalked into the training room ahead of the faction transfers; he was probably still hanging from yesterday.  
It was weird to think of Eric then. He looked different now, leaner, sharper, with his short-sleeved tee artlessly showing the curve of his bicep. Tobias pulled himself taller; he’d volunteered after all.  
‘Four,’ Eric grunted stopping level with him with his back to the wide-eyed group of teens.  
‘Who?’ Tobias murmured moving his eyes over the pale faces. His eyes lingered on the grey tunic of an Abnegation girl. Eric showed him his wicked smile.  
‘The stiff,’ he shrugged. Tobias could feel his mouth tighten but didn’t allow Eric to see his anger. He looked at the girl again; fierce eyes stared back at him. It didn’t surprise Tobias, though it might the Dauntless-born; it took that fierceness to escape the cloying grey guilt of Abnegation.  
‘You want to start or shall I?’ Eric muttered, burning hand resting briefly on the back of Tobias’ neck. Tobias shrugged him off: ‘I’ll do it.’ Eric gave him a sideways smirk. Tobias held his gaze, letting Eric know that he knew; in Dauntless touch was not a sign of affection. 

Tobias closed his eyes tipping his face up to the spray, letting the steaming water pour over his face. It was bliss. Better than the food, better than the freedom, better even than the sex. Growing up in Abnegation, he remembered vividly bathing in tin baths of tepid water. He’d been thinking about Abnegation a lot recently or perhaps he’d just been thinking about the stiff. She was weak. He could see it; practically malnourished and unused to being hit, still unworldly enough to be shocked at Eric’s sadism. He snorted rubbing fingertips through his cropped hair, rinsing out strong soap; it had been a long time since anything Eric did shocked him.  
And as if the thought of him called him into being, Eric was there. Tobias didn’t need to see to know, the quality of the silence that spread throughout the communal shower told him. The showerhead beside his sputtered into life. Tobias opened his eyes, it seemed even a hot shower couldn’t blot out Eric’s existence.  
‘Running your mouth again?’ Tobias chuckled, spotting the bloody split in his lip.  
‘Afraid of the fucking truth, that’s what they are,’ he grunted, soaping his skin roughly. Tobias watched him, realising now he looked properly, Eric was seething.  
‘You do something dumb?’ he muttered, so low he was sure only the other heard.  
‘Didn’t get the chance,’ Eric growled back, scrubbing at his head.  
‘Fuck, Eric,’ Tobias groaned, ‘you can’t arm-wrestle the entire world.’  
‘Don’t talk to me like fucking idiot, Four.’  
‘Don’t act like one then,’ Tobias snapped, Eric dark eyes burned into him, ‘you’re smarter than me, right? You should know better.’ No answer. Tobias looked sideways at Eric’s bowed head; he looked younger, less violent, with his dark hair slicked down over his shoulders to his waist. Tobias noticed the water running over his lean abs past jutting hipbones with a swelling craving. He wasn’t afraid of the feeling but he knew it was dangerous. They would both use any advantage they could.  
Even now Tobias couldn’t say exactly when or how it had started. He still couldn’t tell half the time if Eric with trying kill him or have sex with him, maybe every encounter had a little of both.  
After a moment mutely watching him wash Tobias realised they were alone; the rest of the Dauntless had clearly sensed Eric’s mood. Functional dark grey title spread out from him across every surface and the recently in-use showerheads dripped dispiritedly. It was like Eric’s restless energy sucked all life from the world around him.  
Tobias reached up to cut off the jet of water, reigning in a sigh. His skin felt tight, blood throbbing close to the surface, as the desire to do something reckless rolled along his veins. He was old enough to know when not to fight himself.  
‘Want to take some of that edge off?’ he murmured not looking at the other. Eric stilled.  
‘I’m not interested in kiss-chase,’ he grunted, pulling his dark hair over one shoulder, giving Tobias an unencumbered view of the sleek line of his back.  
‘Neither am I,’ Tobias muttered, hands gliding smoothly over wet skin pulling until Eric’s back was flush against his chest. As always every inch of him was burning hot, Tobias could feel it searing against his sensitive skin. Eric elbowed him, pain flared across his ribs. Tobias slammed Eric back against the titled wall kissing him hard enough to bruise then pulled back spitting blood that wasn’t his. Eric wiped his mouth, pushing back on Tobias’ shoulder to keep him off.  
‘Not here,’ he growled. Tobias knocked his arm out fluidly catching him at the elbow and crushing him against the wall in an armlock.  
‘You think you have a choice?’ Tobias breathed, fitting his body tightly against Eric’s; erection jammed between his warm thighs, hipbones sinking pleasingly into the flesh of his buttocks.  
‘Go ahead,’ Eric snorted, knowing Tobias wouldn’t force the issue. For a moment, Tobias stayed pressed heavily against his back. With low growl he pulled back bouncing Eric’s head off the tile in frustration, dropping his arm. Eric laughed harshly putting his hand to the blood on his hairline. Tobias watched indifferently, he hadn’t hit hard enough to have a concussion.  
‘Temper temper,’ he cackled, pulling himself up, ‘I know you like it rough, Four, but-’ he cut off as several male voices echoed from behind the partition. Tobias tensed as Eric’s dark eyes sharpened his lip curling: ‘looks like its half-time.’ Eric gave Tobias a hard sloppy kiss before stalking away into the fading steam. 

It was after dinner, late. Tobias joined the throng cueing for the elevator into the upper passageways out of the Pit. Black-clad bodies pressed close against his, shoulders bumping, boots catching his heels impatiently. He could feel his chest tighten and forced himself to drag air deep into his lungs. To his left the stairway was a sprawling temptation but Tobias looked away. He refused to let fear control him, even if it would have been quicker to just take the stairs.  
He hadn’t spotted Eric again but had seen Max briefly; from his expression whatever Eric had said would not soon be forgotten. He’d also seen the stiff, walking rigidly through the refectory as though she was made of glass. He had to smile; he knew that feeling.  
The chatter around Tobias only seemed to have two topics: Eric’s apparently complex sex life and Erudite’s latest attack on Abnegation. He did his best to ignore both but was very grateful when he could finally shuffle into the elevator. It was tight. The Dauntless seemed to take the elevator cable’s tensile limitations as a personal challenge. Tobias swallowed, hoping those pressed against him couldn’t feel him shaking. But packed in like this, he could practically feel the heartbeat of the woman in front of him.  
He could also feel a hand cupping his behind. He stiffened; though not exactly unheard of most people had more sense than to grope him. The hand moved to his waist, shockingly hot, before sliding beneath his t-shirt. Tobias let an irritated breath out as Eric pulled him close against his chest.  
‘Let go,’ Tobias told him without unclenching his jaw.  
‘Make me,’ Eric purred into the shell of his ear, humid breath teasing the fine hairs. The elevator juddered to a halt as they reached the first stop. Though Tobias fought to get loose, Eric pulled him backwards as the jostling crowd flowed out. Eric cackled locking his hands at the back of Tobias’ neck, bend of his elbows in his armpits, forcing Tobias to dangle his arms uselessly. The few other Dauntless remaining in the elevator ignored them; by now they knew better than to get involved. Tobias managed to knock out Eric’s knee but this merely caused them both to fall face-first to the floor. Tobias grunted rolling himself and Eric onto their backs as he gasped for air. His chin was stinging, probably grazed, he got an arm free and jabbed Eric hard in the ribs. Eric roared clipping his cheek with an uncontrolled swipe. Tobias backhanded him propelling himself away kicking at rough surface of the floor.  
The elevator jerked as the doors began to open again. Eric was crouched between him and the only exit. He was trapped. The remaining Dauntless exited until he and Eric were alone in the metal box. The doors closed. Eric stood, waiting silently, then hit the emergency break. Tobias planted his feet trying to keep his balance as they jolted to a stop. He felt a swooping wave of vertigo roll over him; he didn’t need to see the distance to the ground to know how high they were. Eric smirked at him.  
‘You’re so cute when you’re scared,’ he chuckled, licking the split in his lip.  
‘You think I’m afraid of you?’ Tobias snorted.  
‘You’re afraid of this, right?’ Eric jumped high, heavy boots slamming down hard. The elevator made a sickening downwards lurch. Tobias flattened his back against wall trying to get a grip on the smooth metal, as if this might keep them up. He swallowed bile glaring at a grinning Eric then threw himself forwards. He caught Eric by surprise, thrusting his tongue into a searing mouth, hoping to distract him from plunging them to their deaths. He shoved both hands deep into his hair as Eric walked them back to the nearest flat surface.  
Tobias was drowning in him, forcing himself to think of nothing but Eric’s molten form pressing against him. Their pelvises were locked like mismatched puzzle pieces, bones grinding through skin. Tobias twisted letting Eric’s hipbone drive deep into the soft flesh below his navel, making his dick throb. Eric bit into his neck then pulled up his t-shirt to bite pectorals, mouth his nipple. Tobias panted, gripping his head hard to steady his shaking hands. Eric straightened kissing at him messily, leaving wet kisses on his chin and cheek and neck. Tobias lent his head back. His body was on a knife edge, adrenaline pumping through him. He was a fucking idiot, he knew better than to get into it with Eric. His particular brand of mad-dog flirting never failed to overload Tobias’ self-control.  
Pushing one feverish thigh between his, Eric caught Tobias’ hand licking the palm and pulling it into his jeans. Tobias squirmed but Eric bent his wrist back sending a splinter of pain up his forearm.  
‘C’mon, stiff,’ he grunted, voice deep in his ear, ‘you want it.’ Tobias relaxed allowing Eric the fit his hand around his burning flesh. Eric kissed him again and Tobias sprung, yanking Eric’s shoulder diagonally into him and pivoting, so seconds later they stood stacked back to chest facing the scarred metal.  
Tobias gripped Eric’s cock warningly, arm still looped around him, digging in his hips. Eric pushed back, arm bending up and over to grip the back of his neck. Without pausing Tobias pulled his jeans down over his thighs, running a hand appreciatively over the firm muscle popping his own fly with the other. He pressed a hand to his mouth slicking it with saliva before running it over his cock. Eric groaned softly as Tobias pushed between his buttocks, without penetrating. He wasn’t worked up enough to hurt them both that badly.  
Eric was writhing so viciously Tobias had to twist his free arm up his back to keep him still. He whined giving a final squirm then gasped as Tobias began to rub and squeeze him again.  
‘Let me-’ he rumbled. Tobias gave his arm another tug, earning a hiss.  
‘Shut it,’ Tobias growled into his ear and was gratified to see Eric bite his lip. He realigned himself against Eric, until bare scalding flesh was rubbing on him from all sides. Tobias arched his back, his muscles burning as they clenched and released, enjoying the answering echo in Eric as he resisted Tobias crushing him into the metal. He panted into the other’s neck; pricking with sweat, hot from the exertion of restraining Eric while fucking into him. He could feel Eric’s thighs were trembling, so relaxed his grip sliding a hand between his legs to support him, pressing them harder against the metal. He mouthed his neck; tasting the feral heat of him, breathing in the soft animal noises as he built to climax. Eric came with a heavy gasp, blunt nails scraping down his outer thigh. Tobias cursed, closing his eyes, expelling all the air in his lungs as an orgasm burnt him inside out. They stayed stuck together for a moment before Eric shoved him back. Tobias swallowed, as zipped his fly, realising he must have shouted his throat raw. Eric cracked the brake without looking at him, unusually calm in the aftermath. From where he was standing, Tobias could see a livid suck-mark on his neck and felt a brief stab of shame at his lack of restraint. He threw the feeling away; in Dauntless such emotions were pointless. He stared at Eric until the other returned his glare.  
‘You don’t talk about this,’ he muttered. Eric rolled his eyes: ‘Max wouldn’t care if fucked a goat, golden boy.’  
‘I don’t care about Max.’  
‘Then what are you afraid of, Four?’ Eric smirked banging out of the elevator as the doors clattered open.


End file.
